Broken Trust!
by kkkloveu
Summary: some words cannot be forgiven, and sometimes hurt and pain is so much that it just cannot be expressed and kills the person from within.. set after "giraftaar" series..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Guys i know you all must have been bored with this theme and the stories based on "giraftaar" series, but i can't do anything with this, i want to vent all my hurt and frustration out and for doing that i wanted to write this story..**

**By now you all must be familiar with the type of scenario that was created by FW and the reasons for us being hurt...**

**I will really appreciate it if you all read this and give your precious feedback.. ****J**

**If you are not interested then too well and good as this story is something I am writing just for myself...**

* * *

He entered inside his house as he still felt those words ringing inside his ears, he was tired and exhausted from the work and run he had been doing the entire day..but yet more than being tired he was hurt, hurt very deeply from the things he had been hearing and going through, why it's always him? He asked this question to god a hundred times yet the god too was silent; he was silent because he was guilty. Guilty of suffocating this man with hurt and pain again, guilty of always pulling him in the situations where people pass by hurting him with their comments and yet without a glimpse of regret on their faces and in their eyes.

He sat down on the couch with a thud; letting the car keys fall on the table he rested his head on the back rest. For some moments he stared blankly at the roof and then some emotions passed through his eyes as his red eyes became wet again...

He grabbed his head with his both hands and brought it down trying to gain control upon his emotions and his frustration...yes he was now frustrated and hurt with this life of his which seemed to be hooked with that curse which he had got some 17 years back while performing his duty...the curse which took his mother from him..the curse which proved to be fatal for him at every moment of his life whenever he required his family..no not his family his only relations, his colleagues to be beside him and support him rather than leaving him to face the death again...

These thoughts which were flooding in his mind were suddenly disturbed by the ringing of his phone..he very lazily pulled the phone out of his pocket and after seeing the caller ID just took a big and heavy sigh trying to put a break on his emotions and his tears just to be normal with the person he'll be facing after dragging the green phone mark towards the red..

He picked up the phone and replied in a tone which was trying to be sound fresh but the experience of 17 years of the other person caught the sadness in it..

Abhijeet..(trying to remove the hurt from his tone).. "haan freddy, kuch kaam tha?"

Freddy(in a soft tone as got the hurt in the man's voice).. "nahi sir..bas apse puchna tha ki..(thinking something and then changing his mind)... aap theek hain sir...?

Abhijeet(in a whisper).. "haan freddy main..(after some time)...theek hun...

There was a silence for some moments as both now thinking how to proceed the conversation...abhijeet had the fear that freddy would come to know that he had heard that all and freddy had the fear that his any word can hurt the feelings of his senior...here abhijeet proceeded as..

Abhijeet.. "freddy woh..d..daya ke bare mein kuch pata chala?"

Freddy was glad to hear something from abhijeet's side..he replied instantly but in a cool tone... "nahi sir.."

Abhijeet shocked after hearing that cool tone so ask again as.. " kya..?"

Freddy slapped his head, he was so much relaxed after hearing that tense free tone that he just missed about what they were actually talking so now change his tone and reply as.. "mera matlab..nahi sir..daya sir ke bare mein aur kuch toh nahi pata chala.."

Here abhijeet's mind again played those words of salunkhe sir which he had heard; he felt a high pain in his heart and after that just said to freddy in hurry... "freddy kuch pata chale toh mujhe batana.." and then cut the phone in seconds while freddy still.. "sir..sir.."

Freddy sighed and kept the phone aside...he already knew from the watchmen that abhijeet was there in lab at that time as he had asked him about this as fearing abhijeet's presence in such a situation...

Here abhijeet placed the mobile down as some silent tears fell on it, he looked at those tears as smile made it's way on his lips as he whispered in pain..

"kahin yeh aasun bhi toh jhute nahin?" he turned his face to other side disappointedly...

He got up now and made his way towards the bathroom, entering inside he took a look at that man who stared at him with same expressions as his, and with same feeling as his...his eyes were wet and he was looking lost in the harshness and cruelty of this world where he had come many years back but still he could remember only 17 of them...

He moved forwards now unable to face the person standing in front of him, he opened the tap and storing some water in his hands he splashed his face with the cold water which did provide an unusual warmth to him...he did it many times and now tired with this work of his he again stared at that figure in front him..

As tears made their way in his eyes and then down, they cannot be distinguished from the water, these drops of pain and hurt which were as transparent and as similar to water but were special in their own way as they were the means by which a person opened his heart up to the world. But this was not the case for this man...he is a man who always hid his tears, his pain and his hurt from others. The amount of pain stored in his heart was something that nobody, even his best friend and the man who knew him from 17 years could get out from his heart...after every hurtful situation he stood strong for his team and for the relations he had made down these 17 years, but yet these people every time hurt him more, he respected these precious relations of his which were given to him by god to live his life with peace and sooth after that painful incident of his life but yet he was standing here washing his face to hide his tears from this world...

He closed his eyes and turned his face down as those words again came flooding in...

**"main jaanta tha, main janta tha pradyuman ek na ek din yeh abhijeet puri CID team ke liye woh gandi machli saabit hoga joh pure ke pure talaab ko ganda kar deti hai"**

Abhijeet's head got a slight spin...

**"iss abhijeet ki wajah se puri ki puri CID team badnaam ho gayi hai.."**

**"kalank hai...yeh abhijeet CID team par ek bahot bada dhabba hai...kalank hai.."**

Abhijeet's legs came crashing down; he sat down taking the support of wall as the words felt heavy...he touched his head and tried to remember something but the result was same and in anger he banged his hand on the wall resulting in a bad sprain in it...

** "kalank...ek bada dhabba...gandi machli.."**

He jerked his head as a small sad smile came on his lips...

"salunkhe sahab 17 saal baad bhi aap mere bare mein yahi sabh sochte hain...itni baar main apne aapko begunah saabit kar chukka hun phir bhi..."

"aap bhi shaant rahe sir...ek shabd bhi nahi sir...mere liye ek shabd bhi nahi...(he laughed teasingly as his tears fell)..mujh pe toh aapko sabse jyada bharosa tha na sir..phir kya hua sir..tut gaya woh bharosa ek jhatke mein.."

He rested his head there on the wall only...he remembered acp sir saying to him that he is the person he trusts the most in all his officers...he whispered...

"shayad meri jaan jaane ka hi intezaar kar rahe hain sir aap..."

He stood up silently taking the support of wall as he felt really weak right now...

He moved towards his room and after entering in it he remembered something and now took out an envelope from the cupboard...he smiled looking at it as some priceless words came as a fresh memory..

**"i am proud of you my boy"**

"**mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai abhijeet.."**

**"tum jaante ho abhijeet ek Cid officer apni duty kabhi nahi bhul sakta bilkul waise hi jaise ek taeraak(swimmer) kabhi bhi taerna(swimming) nahi bhulta **..."

"sir uss din, uss lameh un sidiyon(stairs) per aapko toh mujh par bharosa tha par mujhe apne aap par nahi tha...maine uss din aapke bharose ko apni takat bana ke CID mein apna kadam rakha tha...(with tears in his eyes)..magar sir aaj woh bharosa hi nahi hai...aaj mujhe toh apne aap par bharosa hai...aap par bhi hai..magar aapka woh bharosa shayad kahin kho gaya hai sir..."

* * *

**A/N**

**I will be continuing this guys, it will be according to my imagination and not FW's..**

**Do tell me whether you want to read it further or not as if you are not interested then i will simply write it and keep it to myself.. ****J**

**Thanks you for bearing with me..**

**At last all types of reviews are whole heartedly welcome.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A big thank you to all the readers and reviewers.

krittika, rukmani, shilpam, aditi, jyoti, Ritesh7, craftyduo, cidfreak, adk, misha, sweetpari, anna, shweta, srish, zehra, pinki, Srija, l'intrus, and to all the other guest reviewers, a big thank you guys for liking this. :D

** Ritesh7, first of all a big thank you to you ritesh for liking my stories and praising them :D, rest it's your choice dear how you want to comment on it. It entirely depends on your convenience, again thank you. **

I want to know whether you want me to continue this or not?

I do have idea to continue this, but the decision is upon you whether you want to read further or not?

I am asking this because in this time span, we had have many stories based on this theme. The best example being Palak96's "saath chod diya" since it's still going on and is indeed a very good piece of work.

So do you want me to continue this or not?

thank you

kkkloveu


	3. Chapter 3

The two absolutely sleepless nights left the whole team tired and exhausted. But there was one person among these people who was more tired mentally than physically.

Daya's injuries forced him to spend at least a day on hospital bed after a strict order from Acp sir. The whole team was with daya in the earlier day except abhijeet who pretended to have some work and had left the place without even an eye contact with daya. This made daya suspicious but the pain and the weakness from extreme blood loss pulled him under darkness within seconds.

Daya opened his eyes and really irritated after seeing his surroundings which were nothing but clear white. He tried to reach to drips and remove them but at that time freddy entered the room with juice in his hands. And seeing daya doing that freddy hurriedly crossed the remaining steps.

Freddy- arre daya sir yeh aap kya kar rahein hain?

Daya- kya freddy tum log sachmein mujhe yahan le aaye? Yaar mein theek hun, upper se yeh drips.

Freddy was smiling continuously smiling. Daya looked at him and said in irritation.

Daya- kya hai? Abh muskura kyun rahe ho tum? Main kya koi joker hun, haan?

Freddy listening this started to laugh, daya glared at him and he stopped instantly with finger on his lips and offered daya the glass of juice.

Daya looked at freddy and then took the glass and taking a sip, he started to cough badly, later he placed the glass on table and asked freddy in between his coughs…

"yeh kya hai freddy?"

Freddy(innocently)- sir, juice.

Daya(in irritation)- who toh mujhe bhi malum hai, kiss cheez ka?

Freddy - sir lauki aur kerele ka mixed juice ha, acha hai na?

Daya(in same irritated tone)- haan bahot.

Freddy(smiling with naughtiness)- toh phir sir aur pijiye na? (forwarding the glass)

Daya looked at freddy angrily and at that time as if with the intention to save freddy Doctor Atul entered inside with a smile on his face.

Atul- kaisa lag raha hai daya?

Daya(with a smile)- bahot acha sir.

Atul- good then, phir hum tumhe ek do din mein discharge kar denge. (he said smiling, very well acquainted with his dear friend pradyuman's officers now)

Daya(in irritation again)- kya sir, main bilkul theek hoon abh

Atul(still with a calm smile)- maine thodi na mana kiya hai daya, lekin tumhare shoulder ko bhi toh theek ho hai na.

Daya(in same tone)- sir who bhi theek hai.

Atul ignored daya knowing full well that this conversation will have no end as this time Acp clearly instructed him to not to leave daya. Atul's eyes fell on the glass of juice so he said…

"arre wah juice, good good, daya pura finish karna theek hai? (daya made some faces so atul asked freddy)

Atul- waise kiss cheez ka juice hai?

Freddy- sir lauki aur kerele ka, mix.

Atul shocked and really trying hard to control his smile at the moment so just said to daya… "arre wah yeh toh bahot acha hai freddy, hai na daya?"

Daya said nothing.

Atul smiled and shook his head. He moved to freddy and whispered in his ear smilingly, "kuch acha pilla do isse, main toh uss samaye Mazak kar raha tha"

Freddy nodded in smile and atul left the room with… "aur daya bhaagne ki koshish bhi nahi"

Daya still sat there silent when after some moments freddy presented to him another glass, daya first irritated but then after taking in the sweet smell of orange he grabbed the glass. He took a sip and then remember something so ask freddy…

"freddy, abhijeet aaya kya?"

Freddy- nahi sir, woh ho sakta hai abhijeet sir kissi kaam mein phas gaye hon.

Daya doubted it but still it may be the truth. He had seen abhijeet behaving oddly, he was not in his usual self, too much silent and not scolding.

Daya just nodded. Freddy and daya chatted for some hours as not the evening rising and daya easily sensed that freddy must also be tired so ask him leave as…

"arre freddy tum bhi thak gaye hoge na, tum ghar jaao abh main bilkul theek hun yaar."

Freddy- arre nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai.

Daya(thinking something and then say)- acha freddy abhijeet ko phone toh karo, itni der kahan lag rahi hai isse, ek bhi baar nahi milne aaya.

Freddy silently placed a call to abhijeet, somewhere doubtful that abhijeet is intentionally avoiding a meeting with daya. Abhijeet picked up the call after few ringers and said in a dry tone…

"haan freddy"

Freddy- sir woh daya sir puch rahe the ki aap kahan hain?

There was a long pause before abhijeet replied…

Abhijeet- freddy usse kaho main kissi kaam mein phans gaya hun, kal milta hun usse.

Freddy- jee sir.

Abhijeet(hesitantly)- aur haan freddy, tum…tum wahan se chale jana, main dekhta hun.

Freddy- sir lekin? (he thought of something and said), jee sir.

The call ended, freddy turned to daya and said… "maine kaha tha na sir, abhijeet sir kissi kaam mein atak gaye honge, who busy hain sir, keh rahe the kal aajayenge…"

Daya looked at freddy and nodded in yes feeling somewhat unusual.

**Abhijeet's home.**

Abhijeet quietly slumped down on the couch feeling tired. He had been avoiding daya the whole time just to make himself calm enough to face daya without opening anything to him. He feared if daya got to know all that how he will react? Abhijeet had decided that he had to hide it all from daya as it was not much of a big deal. But this time abhijeet was hurt with it. He tried to keep it all out of his head, forget everything, but how many times can he?

He just shook his head, made his way towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of cold water.

But he think he had to. Whatever it is, how much badly or harshly they behave with him, he need them. They are the only ones he have, he had himself crushed his past down and now he felt his present crushing him just because of his past.

"ahhhh…" The pain in his head was so much. He needed a sound sleep, but he knew he can't get that.

Did they needed him or was he just a mere burden to them? Yes, he thought he was. Can he leave them, forever? No, he can't he need to stay for daya….for himself, because what he has in this world, he don't want to lose it again. Let it be a burden, it will work for him, at least he can just keep quiet and work. They will not notice or say anything, he'll be able to live with them yet not as a burden as he was till now. He will not disturb them when he will die, will not ask for anything.

All this just made the headache grow and the tiredness increase. He jerked his head and checking for his car keys he left for hospital assuming that daya would be asleep by now.

**In Hospital**

Daya had started to feel some pain in his shoulder so Atul had given him some sedatives so that he can take some sleep and rest.

Here freddy was still there, reading a magazine when abhijeet entered inside the room. Freddy stood up after seeing abhijeet and asked him…

Freddy- sir, aap yahan?

Abhijeet(smiling)- haan freddy main yahan, kyun nahi aana chahiye tha?

Freddy(looking at that smile)- nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai…(he smiled too)

Abhijeet- toh phir freddy tum ghar chale jaao..main hun yahan.

Freddy(hesitant)- sir aap bhi bahot thake hua lag rahen hain , aap ghar jaake araam karle, main yahi hun, waise bhi abh toh daya sir bhi so gaye hain.

Abhijeet- main bilkul theek hun freddy, aur yeh janab so kaise gaye…

Freddy- sir who doctor ne sedatives deke sulaya hai, daya sir ke shoulder me thoda pain tha na issiliye…

Abhijeet- chalo acha hai, isse thoda rest toh milega, tum niklo abh freddy main hun yahan..

Freddy- sir lekin…

Abhijeet- Freddy…

Freddy(leaving the issue)- good night sir

Abhijeet(smiling)- good night freddy. Sambhal ke jana, theek hai?

Freddy- jee sir..

Abhijeet just smiled and freddy left the place in silence…

Abhijeet looked at daya and a sad smile came on his face, he made his way towards the chair beside daya's bed, sat on it and whispered to daya…

"I am sorry yaar, mujhe bas kuch waqt chahiye tha taaki main apne aap ko tayaar kar sakun. Yaar daya, yeh baat tujhe batani ki nahi hai yaar, patanahi tu kaise react karega issiliye behtar yahi hai ki tujhe iss bare mein kuch nahi pata chale. Aur rahi baat merit toh(with a sad smile longing for trust) mujhe toh abh aadat ho gayi hai yaar…par phir bhi har baar pehle se jyada takleef hoti hai…pata nahi kyun?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath and got up from his seat and went over to the couch present in the room for the patient's relatives to relax. He sat on it knowing full well that like other nights this night too will either haunt him with that nightmare or would be sleepless again.

* * *

**A/N**

**So finally guys i decided to continue this one also.**

**I wrote this chapter some time back but was just reluctant to continue. But i decided to continue now.**

**The next chapter is filled with some shocks and surprises for all of you, but for that you need to review.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragements guys. **

**kkklovu**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Aranish, **dear my writing speed is slow with time being less, and I guess the fandom would be flooded with abhijeet-shreya stories in a few days for sure, it happened when I decided to write this but still I continued and you see the result. Still if you want to read something from my side just tell me I will give it a try for sure. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sweetpari, **kya hua sweety jee, aap humse toh naraz nahi? :o chaliye abh bata bhi dijiye, aise nakhre mat dikhaiye…

**I am not addressing all but I am indeed thankful to each one of you. Thank you guys.**

**Now enjoy the chapter: ;)**

* * *

Night passed away with absolute silence this time, the hustle bustle of the entire Mumbai city seemed to be dipped in complete nothingness when these soldiers of the country took sound sleeps because of the tiredness.

Even abhijeet managed a sound sleep on the couch and now, somehow he seemed unnaturally fresh. His anger and his pain disappeared from his eyes. He seemed to be relaxed or maybe he pretended to be?

He looked at daya and found him sleeping peacefully, he smiled looking at him and then moved to get a bit fresh. After he came in again, he found doctor atul checking on daya, so wished him morning.

Abhijeet- good morning Dr. Atul. (smilng)

Atul looked at him, found something weird but left the thing for now and wished him morning too.

Atul- arre abhijeet..(smiling)..Good morning, kab aaye tum?

Abhijeet- main..main who doctor main aaj subah hi aaya tha…(changing the topic) daya theek hai doctor?

Atul- hmmm…ek doctor se jhooth..(abhijeet looked at him shocked, but then just shook his head and smiled)…maine toh janab aapke dost ka bahot acha ilaaj(treatment) kiya hai..abh patanahi aapke dost kya karenge(he shook his head in disappointment, abhijeet smiled at his antics.)..aapke kya haal hain?

Abhijeet(smiling)- main toh bilkul theek hun doctor…

Daya(teasing tone)- arre koi humse bhi baat karle…bemaar toh hum hain yahan…

Atul had turned towards abhijeet while talking to him and daya was not visible for both now, as they heard his teasing voice, both of them turned and saw daya with opened eyes and a smile on his face.

Abhijeet smiled and replied.. "abh janab itni der soyenge toh hum kya kare?"

Daya- yeh tum mujhse kyun keh rahe ho…(eyeing atul)..inse kaho.

Atul(smiling)- mujhse kyun?

Daya(teasing)- abh maine toh apne khud hi injection lagaya nahi tha..

Atul- dard toh tumhare huya tha na…(teasing, same tone as daya) abh maine toh kaha nahi tha itni der bethne ko…

Daya(irritated)- lekin mana bhi toh nahi kiya tha na…

Abhijeet(murmured)- yeh mana karte toh jaise tu maan jata…

Atul- bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet tumne…

Daya looked angrily at abhijeet and made a sound as.. "huh"

Atul and abhijeet just smiled.

Atul- abh shoulder theek hai daya? Pain, irritation?

Daya just shook his head, atul smiled again and left after wishing abhijeet luck.

Abhijeet sat on the stool beside daya's bed and started to read the newspaper completely ignoring daya. Daya first looked at him and then in complete irritation snatched the paper away. Abhijeet gave him a "what" look, and then made himself busy with the magazines. The complete silence in the room with the presence of these two was not a very comfortable one. The whole hospital knew them so well that seeing them like this made them worried. After around half an hour daya couldn't bear the silence anymore.

Daya(in irritated tone)- Abhijeet

Abhijeet- hmmm…(he smiled now keeping the paper in front to hide himself)

Daya(in same tone)- kya hmmm..haan? baat kyun nahi kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet(trying to control his smile)- main? Main baat nahi kar raha hun?

Daya- haan tum..

Abhijeet- abh tum bhi toh nahi karrahe…

Daya- toh? Tum toh kar sakte ho na.

Abhijeet- main kyun karun? (he again took the magazine and hid his face in it)

Daya was shocked and much irritated now.

Daya(in warning irritated tone)- ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet smiled widely now and let the magazine relax on table, daya looked at his smile and he himself started to smile a bit and soon it turned into a laugh and abhijeet joined in too.

Daya(laughing)-hahahaha..kya boss…

Abhijeet(smiling now)- maine yeh boss bada miss kiya daya.

Daya(laughing again)- kya ABHI..mushkil se sirf teen chaar din hi toh nahi tha na yeh "boss"

Abhijeet(smiling sadly)- haan, sirf teen chaar din...

Daya(sensing some sadness in abhijeet's voice so look at him worriedly)- Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked at his friend's worried eyes and really got his mistake so try to cover up with a fresh tone..

Abhijeet(trying to sound fresh)- arre daya, nashta toh main bhul hi gaya…main abhi lata hun..(without waiting for any reply abhijeet left the place)

Daya even more worried now as abhijeet ignoring this too and from freddy's hesitance tomorrow, abhijeet leaving the place without meeting him and then everybody not knowing about abhijeet's work clearly told daya that something must have happened in the past few days. He was very worried regarding all that now. He already knew something happened related to abhijeet, but what?

Abhijeet came in with breakfast, daya was now determined to know what had happened and he was just staring at abhijeet. Abhijeet met that stare and immediately lower down his gaze which made daya even more suspicious.

Daya(in serious tone)- Abhijeet, kya baat hai?

Abhijeet- malab daya? Koi baat nahi hai yaar..(forwarding the plate)acha chalo abh tum nasshta karo.

Daya took his plate but still looking at abhijeet.

Daya- kal kahan the tum?

Abhijeet(thought, "hogayi iski investigation chalu, issiliye main kal nahi aaya tha")- kuch kaam tha yaar, bataya toh tha na maine.

Daya(teasing tone)- mujhe toh nahi bataya tha, tumne toh..hawah mein kaha tha.

Abhijeet(pretending to be irritated to avoid further questions)- lekin tum bhi toh the na. Abh daya chup chaap nashta karo, mujhe phir (after a pause) bureau bhi jana hai.

Daya(angry tone)- tum mujhse har baat chupate kyun ho, haan?

Abhijeet(calm tone)- main tumse kuch nahi chupa raha daya

Daya(in same tone)- aur kal raat ko kahan the?

Abhijeet(unintentionally)- ghar pe…

Daya- lekin tumne toh freddy se kaha tha ki tum busy ho? (abhijeet got his mistake)

Abhijeet(in anger and irritation)- kya daya, yeh sabh kyun puch tach kar rahe ho tum haan? (kept the plate down), jabh freddy ka phone aaya main apne informer se milne jaa raha tha, magar ussne phone karke mujhe mana kar diya toh main ghar laut aaya. (he already up and was ready to leave as already got the message from freddy that he was coming here). (in teasing tone)- abh bhi kuch puchna baaki hai ya main jaaun?

Daya just silent, obviously he was not convinced and abhijeet knew that and this was the only reason he decided to go to bureau otherwise he could have stayed here. Freddy arrived at that moment and wished both of them morning.

Daya- abhijeet bas ek baat aur(abhijeet in irritation and anger, daya continued in naughty tone)- tumne bhabhiji ko bataya ki freddy ne uss din wahan(taking reference of a case they dealt), ek do peg…

Freddy(in shock)- Sir?!

Abhijeet(smiling and winking to daya)- haan, abhi batata hun...

Freddy ran behind abhijeet as abhijeet left the room after saying that leaving daya laughing but soon daya's laugh turned into a worried expression as he was still thinking on same "what had happened?".

Freddy moved out behind abhijeet, abhijeet too stopped.

Freddy- sir aap please usse kuch nahi…

Abhijeet(interrupting him in smile)- arre freddy main kuch nahi bataunga(freddy took a sigh of relief)...(in serious and hesitant tone) freddy agar main tumse kuch kahun toh tum who baat manoge?

Freddy(confused)- sir?

Abhijeet- freddy promise karo…

Freddy looked at abhijeet, he knew what was coming and he really didn't wanted it to come as being with abhijeet for these many years, something he knew for sure about this person was that he never expresses himself, and this time if freddy had told all to daya then daya would have done something, but..!

Abhijeet- freddy please…

Freddy(with down head)- sir aap…sir aap please daya sir ko batadein…

Abhijeet(sad smile)- nahi freddy, woh bekaar mein gussa ho jayega…

Freddy(looking at abhijeet now)- bekaar mein nahi sir…

Abhijeet- freddy koi faayda nahi…main nahi chahta woh abh aur koi hungama kare, dekho freddy hojata hai aisa kabhi kabhi, main bilkul theek hun..aur mujhe kissi baat ka bura bhi nahi laga hai..tum bekaar mein pareshaan..

Freddy(interrupting him)- sir, hum sabh ko bhi takleef hui thi, jabh itne saal baad bhi vishwaas nahi toh(abhijeet looked at freddy with wet eyes), main daya sir ko kuch nahi bataunga sir…lekin main kissi cheez ke liye mana bhi nahi kaunga…

Abhijeet(pleading tone)- freddy…

Freddy- sorry sir, lekin iss baar nahi…I am really sorry sir…

Abhijeet nodded slightly and freddy left. Abhijeet knew that the sorry in the end was for not standing up for him. He is well aware that he can't take it all out from his heart as it will only hurt people but he can hide it for sure, hide it inside his own heart like he had been doing from the beginning. But this time he is really doubtful whether his heart would be able to hold on to so much or not?

He simply jerked his head and moved towards his car to leave for bureau when he received a phone call from an unknown number. He sighed at first and then back in his avatar he took the phone, still moving towards his car which was parked in the parking lot.

On Phone call…

Abhijeet- hello, senior inspector abhijeet here…

Voice- sir jee (abhijeet smiles on this) kaise hain aap?

Abhijeet- main toh bilkul theek hun aur aapke kya haal hain? Waise apna name toh bata do.

Voice(in smiley tone)- bas sir jee chal raha hai sabh, abh haal toh aapko pata hi hain, aapne toh dhandha hi band karwa diya hai apna. Apna naam toh sir jee badal ta rehta hai.

Abhijeet- toh recent bata do…

Voice(mysteriously)- Vikram…

Abhijeet shocked on this as he very clearly remember this name. Vikram was one of those drug dealers whom abhijeet and his comrades had killed while they were on a mission. The man was shot from abhijeet's bullet. Abhijeet knew now that he had to play. He started laughing loudly.

Voice(in harsh tone)- itni hasi kyun aa rahi hai tumhe haan?

Abhijeet(in between laughter fits)- abh..tumne name hahaha…hi aisa…hahaha..

Voice(in complete anger)- raju, aakash, shree, tejas, yeh kaise naam hain inspector.

Yes, Abhijeet was right he knew all of them. All the dealers they had killed.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- kya chahiye tumhe?

Voice(in smiley tone)- Rakesh ko jaante ho…sir jee?

Abhijeet was in shock as rakesh was one of his allies on mission.

Abhijeet (in smiley tone too)- koi naya murga hai kya tumhara?

Voice(laughing, abhijeet really scared now)- nahi sir jee, who toh (stressing) purana murga tha...

Abhijeet closed his eyes in complete disbelief, rakesh was a very good friend of abhijeet and they had been in touch since then. Abhijet controlled himself, he needed to know who was behind this. He tried to keep his voice calm.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- toh phir naya murga kaun hai? Apne ko abhi kuch hissa mile ga kya…

Voice(in smiley tone again)- hahahaha, nahi tumhe hissa toh nahi mil sakta…

Abhijeet(in disappointed tone)- toh phir apne ko phone kyun kiya hai haan, chal murge ka naam hi bata de.

Voice(strong teasing tone)- Senior Inspector Abhijeet, Cid Mumbai.

Abhijeet(laughing and in teasing tone)- Tch Tch Tch…kuch bhi haath nahi aayega boss tumhare, galat murga chun liya hai tumne…

Voice(in smile)- murga toh sir jee ek dum shandaar hai, paka hua boss…bas pakadhne ki deri hai, jaal bhi tayaar hai sir jee..

Abhijeet had reached near his car…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- aur yeh jaal kya hai…

At that exact moment the car that was standing beside abhijeet's burst into flames, abhijeet stopped in his tracks clearly stunned of the timing while he heard a loud laughter from other side with some lines as…

Voice- zara bachke…  
oh zara sambhalke…  
chalna meri jaan.. hahahaha...tata sir jee...

* * *

**A/N**

I had planned to write a bigger chapter guys but i couldn't, really sorry.

The next update would be on friday if not then on monday.

but next chapter depends on reviews of course.

and guest reviewers please mention your names guys.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing till now. continue the same :D

kkkloveu


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Sorry guys no time to address all again, I am in much hurry.**

**I am really really thankful to all those who reviewed. Thank you tons and tons guys.**

**And I have a big big news today. Guess what?**

**MY LAPPY GOT FIXED..!**

**I am so much happy. :D :D :D**

**Will thank all individually in the next chapter.**

* * *

The line went dead after that. Abhijeet came out of his shock and took a look around to see if anybody was there at the time of blast and if anything much has happened but there was no sign of another life. Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved towards the still burning car. He took a look at it but he can't search it now, something that soothed him was the fact that there was no one inside.

Abhijeet can't include team in this, it would be like putting their lives in fire. He had to investigate all by himself only. But what can he do with the car? After thinking much he came to a conclusion and dialed a number on his phone…

Abhijeet- haan manoj, dekh sun yahan city hospital ki parking mein ek gaadi hai, jail hui hai, tu usse uthale yahan se main tujhe baaki baat baadmein batata hun, abhi usse apne garadge pe leja(silent for some time), ek kaam kar mere ghar ke garadge mein daal de, chabi toh hai na tere paas? Theek hai phir, kal utha lena tu usse wahan se...

After cutting the call abhijeet turned to leave, the blast was not a very loud one, and the parking being very far from hospital there was no one who could have heard it.

Abhijeet waited for his informer cum mechanic and after once again instructing him left the place for bureau.

In Daya's room (hospital)

Freddy entered the room. He looked at daya who seemed to be tensed about something, freddy had a slight idea of what it could be but he wanted to hear it from daya.

Freddy- daya sir(daya looked at him), kya baat hai sir aap pareshaan lag rahein hain?

Daya(in low tone)- nahi freddy, who bas main…

Freddy(in soothing tone)- kya baat hai sir, sabh theek hai na?

Daya(in same tone as before)- pata nahi freddy, abhijeet kuch pareshaan sa lag raha hai mujhe, kuch huya hai jaroor...(doubtfully to freddy), haina?

Freddy(happy but still managing himself)- nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai, bas kaam ka pressure thoda jyada haina, toh ho sakta hai abhijeet sir iss wajah se pareshaan hon…

Daya(shook his head clearly not convinced)- nahi freddy kuch aur baat hai, kuch ajeeb si, agar kaam jyada bhi hota toh woh tired dikhta freddy, naaki..(after a pause, in low tone)..kamzor…

Freddy's eyes were wet now. He knew what the reason behind that weakness was but he can't say it aloud, not like this.

Daya(looking at freddy deep in thoughts)- freddy?

Freddy(jerking back)- jee..jee sir?

Daya(suspiciously)- freddy tum jaante hona ki kya huya hai?

Freddy(feeling uncomfortable)- na..nahi sir, mera matlab sir kuch hua hi nahi hai toh main kaise…

Daya(in strong tone)- freddy, kya hua tha?

Freddy(trying to change the topic just to keep his promise with abhijeet as he can't bear breaking it)- sir aapne nashta kiya sir, main main abhi leke aata hun… he turned to leave but daya had grabbed his hand tightly and was now looking in his eyes with his own determined ones.

Daya(cold tone)- Freddy…

Freddy(in low tone)- sir maine abhijeet sir se promise…

Daya(in angry tone)- bhaad mein gaya tumhara promise freddy…

Freddy(with wet eyes)- sir maine abhijeet sir se wada kiya hai main aapko apne aap kuch nahi bataunga…

Daya(irritated)- Freddy tum...

Freddy(in low strong tone)- sir main abh abhijeet sir ka bharosa nahi todh sakta…

Daya became silent after that, he was really angry and irritated from abhijeet now.

Daya(looking at freddy)- freddy please…

Freddy said nothing...

Daya( tired tone)- baat kya abhijeet se hi judi hai?

Freddy nodded in yes.

Daya(excited now)- kuch huya hai? Kissi ne usse kuch? Freddy Abhi se koi galti…

Freddy(sad smile)- nahi sir galti abhijeet sir se nahi hui hai…

Daya(strong tone and eyes)- toh phir galti kisse hui hai freddy? Freddy mujhe batao…

Freddy(straight tone)- sir main aapse…

Daya(in angry tone)- kya main aapse freddy haan? Freddy tum jaante ho abhijeet ko, woh mujhe kabhi kuch nahi batayega, please freddy…

Freddy looked at daya and just shook his head in complete silence. He was not willing to break abhijeet again, his trust was in his hands and he was not willing to let it go.

Daya(suspicious tone)- freddy kya iss case se related kuch hai?

Freddy nodded.

Daya(in low dubious tone)- Acp sir ne abhijeet se kuch..

Freddy looked at daya and nodded. Daya sighed painfully.

Daya(in low tone)- aur kissi ne kuch?

Freddy just looked at him with teary eyes and left the room in silence.

Daya took a painful breath. His eyes fell on his mobile phone which was left there by abhijeet, he picked it up and dialed someone…

Daya(on phone)- haan sachin, main daya…tum yahan aa sakte ho abhi? Theek hai phir...thank you sachin.

Here freddy didn't came in after that and daya assumed that freddy left however freddy was sitting outside caz he had heard daya call sachin.

Sachin came in after around half an hour and saw freddy sitting outside with down head.

Sachin- freddy sir?

Freddy looked at him and just nodded his head, sachin understood the gesture well. They all have had a silent promise of this little secret of abhijeet from daya, they had decided to break it up for good.

Sachin entered inside and saw daya little restless. He started in a fresh calm tone.

Sachin- daya sir, kaise hain aap abh.. (Smiling) pata hai aapke bina na bureau bada khali khali lagta hai…

Daya(straight tone)- mujhe sabh janna hai sachin…

Sachin(confused tone)- kya sir? Aap kiss bare mein baat kar rahein hain?

Daya(straight strong tone)- tum bhi sabh jante ho sachin aur yeh baat mujhe pata hai (sachin down his head), kya hua tha?

Sachin(trying to make situation normal)- sir kuch bhi nahi…

Daya(interrupting in angry tone)- Sachin…

Sachin down his head completely and after few minutes started to recount everything in low tone. Daya really silent on whole, his eyes became red with anger and pain and a tinge of disbelief in them. He can't calculate how much his buddy bore this time, he knew that the words from a loved one pierce your heart more than a sharp knife.

Sachin(still with down head and even more low tone)- Sir yeh sabh Acp sir ka hi plan tha phir bhi unhone itna kuch keh diya (after a deep breath), aur salunkhe sir ko bhi nahi roka. Abhijeet sir ne toh ek shabd bhi nahi kaha sir, hume bahot bura..(looking at daya who was silent) Sir?

Sachin waited for few minutes for a reply from daya's side but he got only silence in response. It was then that he saw a tear slip down daya's eyes, he just looked at him in hurt and left the place to give some space to daya.

In abhijeet's car (time parallel to previous scene)

Abhijeet's phone started ringing, he grabbed it and picked up the call without paying any attention to the number as right now focusing on the road.

Abhijeet- hello, Senior Inspector Abhijeet here…

Voice(in teasing tone)- namaskaar sir jee..

Abhijeet(in bored tone taking a sigh)- abh kya hai?

Voice(smiley tone)- arre arre sir jee humare rehte aap bore hogaye? Aisa kaise chalega, chaliye aapko thoda entertain karte hain…

Abhijeet(in alert mode)- matlab kya hai tumhara?

Voice(in relax calm tone)- who kya hai na sir jee humse thodi mistake hogayi (abhijeet in question), woh aapke CID ki forensic lab haina, usske saamne humne ek gadi mein bomb laga diya hai…

Abhijeet(in anger)- kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum?

Voice(in teasing tone)- arre sir jee abh hogayi mistake toh hogayi, abh issme (relax tone) hum kya kar sakte hain, haina?

Abhijeet(in teasing tone too)- murga toh main hun tumhara phir yeh naya khiladi kaun hai?

Voice(laughing)- arre abh hum ek murge se toh khelte nahi, hume bhi toh kuch entertainment chahiye na…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- aur iss entertainment ka naam…

Voice(laughing again)- hahahahaha…bujho toh jaane..

The line went dead again. Abhijeet in extreme anger and fear banged his hands on the steering while. He immediately called tarika but her mobile was out of reach, he then called salunkhe sir slowly yet with fear and a shiver, but his mobile gave a busy tone. He then tried to inform the bomb squad but there was no signal. Abhijeet banged his hands again in irritation. He pulled the car towards forensic lab.

(guys remember behroopiya episode? In that episode the scene where rocky pretending to be abhijeet sir was injured in a blast? The parking shown in this scene would be similar to that one.)

As abhijeet got near to the parking he was able to get a clear view of everything. There was no one there. Abhijeet sighed in relief as now he can call for bomb squad again and get the cars checked but at that same time abhijeet saw salunkhe sir coming in fast mode in parking, he was talking on phone with someone while going to his car.

Abhijeet accelerated his car, there was no other option, no time to think, he was left with just one option and that was to stop salunkhe sir at any cost. He removed his seat belt. He saw salunkhe sir's car and pulled his own car in front of it, he can see salunkhe sir was much near to his car now, he immediately changed his position moved to passenger seat opened the door and jumped on salunkhe sir from there only, both of them landed only a few yards away when both the cars burst into flames, abhijeet moved his own hand above salunkhe sir's head protectively though he knew it will not offer any crucial protection.

After a few moments of complete silence, when everything seemed to come at a normal phase, abhijeet got up and helped salunkhe sir up too.

Abhijeet(in concern tone)- sir? Aap theek hain? (in panic) aapke sir(head) pe toh kafi ghehri chot aayi hai, chaliye mai…(he stopped in mid as feeling salunkhe sir's stare now)

Salunkhe after getting abhijeet felt it, just said in low tone- main theek hun abhijeet (looking at him in concern), tumhare sir pe bhi bahot chot aayi hai (abhijeet touched his injury, salunkhe sir in anger), pagal ho kya, haan? (abhijeet in confusion) Haath niche karo apna..( abhijeet looked at his hand and immediately dropped it down, salunkhe in irritation) infection ho jata hai aise, chalo main dressing kar deta hun…

Abhijeet(awkwardly)- na..nahi sir, main theek hun, yeh toh bas choti si chot hai, main..main chalta hun...aapko khamakha meri wajah se pareshaani…

Salunkhe(in confusion and hurt tone)- abhijeet, yeh tum kya…

At that time abhijeet's phone started ringing which was by god's grace safe from the blast. Abhijeet picked it up with his right hand with a wince as his hand badly injured from something, he shuffled the phone to his left hand while his right hand dropped to his side.

Salunkhe took a look at abhijeet and his injuries, he felt so many tears stung his eyes, he wiped them off with a quick finger. His eyes fell on abhijeet's right hand which was completely dipped in blood by now, blood was dipping down from it drop by drop. Salunkhe took abhijeet's handkerchief out and with much speed and force tied it around abhijeet's wrist to stop the blood flow, while abhijeet stopped mid in his sentence with this gesture and be back after so many calls from other side. After finishing with his call he turned to salunkhe sir.

Abhijeet(signaling his hand)- thank you sir.

Salunkhe just looked at him and nodded slightly with a whisper… "thank you abhijeet" after that in his usual tone- dikha lena isse.. (abhijeet nodded slightly and left the place without any word further.

Salunkhe looked at his retreating figure and murmured… "I am sorry abhijeet"

Salunkhe clearly felt the rift between him and abhijeet which was created during all this clutter. That "salunkhe sahab" from abhijeet which was always enclosed with love, care, concern and respect was now replaced by "sir" which just had respect in it. Salunkhe closed his eyes, his hand unconsciously touched the wound on his head, he winced and then smiled and shook his head remembering abhijeet's action.

"isski adatein(habits) bhi lagti ja rahin hain abh toh mujhe, (in concern) bas yeh chot dikhwa le, bleeding already itni jyada ho chuki thi, warna pradyuman se kehta hun, (in sad tone), waise sahab zade toh phir usse bhi naraz honge.."

He just shook his head in sad smile and moved on for taking a taxi.

_Relations are not always like they pretend to be or what they look like, there is always a deeper meaning, a deeper bond which cannot be reflected. In relations even some small gestures and some light words convey such meanings which cannot be deduced by any physical or chemical method but can only be felt through the bearer of lives, heart._

* * *

**A/N**

**Again a short update, sorry guys but I would not have been able to update tomorrow so I decided to update today only.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Next update would be on Tuesday or Wednesday now. And that also depends on reviews.**

**Again a big wala thank you to all those who reviewed. Keep doing that guys ;)**

**Do read and review**

**kkkloveu**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Khushi Mehta- **Thank you dear.

**Pari- **Thank you dear. Yaar main ghumne gayi hui thi Friday and Saturday ko aur phir Sunday ko coaching hoti hai toh it was not possible for me to update in those days. Really sorry yaar. :( I hope this chapter fills up the gap for late update.

**Cracresta- **Thank you dear. Arre aap toh kuch jyada hi confused hain, hahaha..acha chalo I hope aapke confusions abh clear hojaye.

**LadyMeringue- **koi baat nahi mujhe toh milti hai sabki pareshaani dekh kar.. ;) thank you dear. :D

**Rukmani- **thank you dear. Magar aapka review shayad pura post nahi hua, kuch words missing hain yaar. :)

**Kritika- **tum bahot achi aur meaning full reviews deti ho yaar, I really love all your reviews. Thank you dear. :)

**Priya- **thank you dear. :)

**GD- **I had something in mind but alternation was needed which came after reading your point. Thank you dada. :)

**Adk- **thank you dear. :)

**Duoangel95- **thank you dear. :)

**Sweetpari- **thank you sweetie. ;)

**Craftyduo- **Thanks allot dear. For healing please read the A/N in the end.

**Mg- **Thank you

**Miss Earth- **Thank you Di. Yes I will see to that. ;)

**Mitsi- **Thanks allot dear. You read all the chapters and reviewed for all them individually that's really encouraging yaar and lovely. Thank you again :D

**Pihu MS- **Thank you cutie pie. :) oho you wanna see salunkhe sir as chugli khor :o nahi nahi gandi baat haina. Will see how daya sir reacts mujhe bhi nahi bataya unhone.

**Blue fairy- **awwww..thanks a ton dear. Will see how daya reacts ;)

**Nitu- **thank you dear. Yesit's true yaar humara dost ko koi kuch kahe toh bura toh lagta hi hai.

**Siya 01- **thank you dear. Yaar longer chapters will decrease your own interest, aur mere paas bhi time nahi :P sorry for that, for healing read the A/n at last.

**Nisha- **thank you dear.

**Jyoti- **waise toh aapse naraz hun kyunki aap review bhi nahi karrahe aur starting mein aap bahot jyada interested the but still mujhe aapka review bahot pasand aaya. :D thank you dear, But yeh nahi sochna ki maine aapko maaf kar diya. :)

A big and lovely thank you to all the guest reviewers also. Guys yaar agar aap sabhko problem na ho toh please mention your names na.

**Now read further. **

Abhijeet moved out of the area in complete silence. He was not angry with anyone, why would he be? But he was just hurt with the way they judged him on the basis of his memory. Yes, he knew it was his weakness but he had learned to cope up with it, he never let or at least tried to keep himself distant when anything of that sort coming in his way so that it cannot harm these people. He had always tried to store his pain, his guilt and his memories inside him. He never let his problems become a burden for others. Then what was the thing that made them think that he was a "dirty fish". No, he can't forget this word, never, not till his last breath. He jerked his thoughts aside as they made him weak and nothing else.

The ringing of his cell helped him brought his mind back on track, he picked it up and heard something which really irritated him but at the same time made him take a sigh of relief. He thought "abh kamse kam usse kuch chupana toh nahi padega, (irritated) ek toh isse sambhalna aur badha kaam hai"

In Hospital:

Abhijeet entered inside the hospital and was moving towards daya's room when he met Atul who was on his regular rounds. Both moved their hands forward for hand shake when abhijeet and even atul noticed the wound. Atul looked at abhijeet sternly while abhijeet just moved his gaze to other side.

Atul (straight angry tone)- chalo mere saath..

Abhijeet(trying to sound normal though scared with atul)- arre atul yeh..yeh toh bas choti si..

Atul glared at him and then moved towards his cabin while instructing a nurse to bring a first aid box in his room.

Abhijeet followed him silently without any further protest but with a smile on his face.

Inside Atul's cabin:

Atul(cold tone)- betho yahan.. (signaling towards the couch present there)

Abhijeet sat there without any word. Atul grabbed the first aid box which nurse has brought in and after thanking her he looked at abhijeet in anger, who just put his head down.

After that atul came and sat down in front of abhijeet when abhijeet started to protest…

Abhijeet(in shock, trying to stand up)- atul yeh aap kya? Please app yahan aise nahi…

Atul(in same cold tone)- maine tumse kuch pucha?(abhijeet started to say something, atul In stern voice) nahin na..(abhijeet silently down his head)

Atul took abhijeet's right injured hands in his own magical doctor ones and gingerly opened up the knot of handkerchief which was tied with perfect hands.

Atul(in same tone)- yeh kissne bandha tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- salunkhe sir ne…

Atul looked at abhijeet and said in low tone- toh unhone koi medicine nahi lagayi? Wash bhi nahi…

Abhijeet(hesitant tone)- woh..woh maine hi unhe mana..

Atul just sighed and continued with his work. He took of the handkerchief completely and put it aside. Abhijeet's wrist and his hand was completely dipped in blood even the white kerchief had turned red, as atul took a look at it, abhijeet winced slightly. Atul looked at him and smiled shaking his head. He got up while instructing abhijeet…

"wound pe haath nahi lagana, niche se halka support deke rakho isse abhi.."

Abhijeet nodded and did as instructed.

After few minutes atul be back and he put forward a lollypop in front of abhijeet who looked at it and then at atul with confused look.

Atul(innocently and with a smile)- isse khane se sachmein dard nahin hota…

Abhijeet looked at him and then at lollipop and started laughing. Atul really smiled after seeing that laughter. But after that look at abhijeet in anger who stopped laughing but still a smile present on his lips and his laughter came in his eyes.

Atul(straight tone)- lo isse…(abhijeet shocked and just looking at him, atul in irritation) abh kya kholke bhi main dun?

Abhijeet shook his head in "no" and grabbed the sweet pain killer with his left hand leaving his right hand unsupported which was immediately grabbed by atul's firm hands who sat down with his scolding.

Atul(angry tone)- pagal ho kya tum haan? Kaha tha na pakad ke rakhna…magar sahab ko toh meri sunni hi kahan hai..

He grabbed abhijeet's hand now and again seeing it with concentration, while abhijeet winced in pain as atul twisted his hand a bit… Atul in anger..

Atul(in anger)- woh haath mein rakhke ghurne ke liye nahi di hai maine tumhe…

Abhijeet really shy as he can't remember licking a lollipop in his life ever, but still he unwrapped it and put the content in his mouth as his taste buds provided a sweet taste and really helped in soothing the pain.

Atul just smiled and murmured "bache".

Atul(to abhijeet in smiley tone as he checked his wound)- abh hum aise hi toh bachon ko lollipop dete nahi, (winking) nice idea na…

Abhijeet just smiled. Atul already got what caused so much bleeding. Some small glass piece was stuck inside abhijeet's wrist very close to main vein and may have cut it slightly. Atul took the forceps, looked at abhijeet and without any word took the piece out very carefully so as to not to damage the vein even more.

The pain Atul knew was intense but he also knew that at this time abhijeet would not have agreed for anesthesia. He looked at abhijeet and asked…

Atul(in concern)- Abhijeet?

Abhijeet opened his closed eyes which were red and wet by now. Atul really worried but kept silent while abhijeet whispered with a smile.. "lollipop sachmein bahot tasty thi.."

Atul smiled while shaking his head and then washed the wound with cold water to slow down the blood flow, first wrapped it up with a cloth and later after examining it for the necessity of stiches bandaged it carefully while abhijeet still busy with his lollipop.

Atul looked at abhijeet, still sitting down in front of him and whispered… "kya tum abh bhi pradyuman se naraz ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet shocked. He looked at atul while atul down his head with.. " woh maine sachin aur daya ki baatein.."

Abhijeet took a big sigh and remained silent, atul just looked at him and thought that it was better to leave the topic here as feeling abhijeet's words behind that silence hold a painful truth.

Atul stood up and cleaned everything up. Abhijeet too stood up after him.

Abhijeet(in smile)- thank you..

Atul(looked at him, in naughty tone)- mere 10 rupees wapas karo..

Abhijeet(confused)- kissliye?

Atul(naughty)- lollipop hum sirf bachon ko free mein dete hain (winking) badho ko nahi…

Abhijeet started laughing and left the room without paying his 10 rupees. Atul looked at him and smiled.

Abhijeet moved towards daya's room now. He saw freddy sitting outside and moved to him with…

Abhijeet(tease tone)- tumne toh promise kiya tha na?

Freddy(after standing up in low tone)- sir maine kuch bataya bhi nahi (abhijeet confused, freddy in smile which he tried to hide) daya sir ne sachin ko phone kar diya tha…

Abhijeet(in angry whisper)- ek toh aisi cheezon mein isska demaag bahot tez dodhta hai..mujhe sachin ko bhi mana karna tha…(irritation) lekin phir toh sahab shayad direct jaake acp sir se hi puch aate…huh..(to freddy, in helpless tone) chalo bhai tumbhi, mujhse toh baat cheet hi band hogi abhi…

Freddy really smiled big, abhijeet glared at him and freddy immediately hid his smile.

Both now entered inside daya's room who looked up after sensing some movement in his room and after seeing abhijeet with freddy just turned his face to other side while lying down again.

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- kaise ho daya?

Daya ignored him. Abhijeet just smiled and asked again…

Abhijeet- arre daya so gaye kya?

Daya maintained his silence while this time abhijeet sat down on chair and started talking to freddy in loud tone.

Abhijeet- Freddy yeh daya abh tak toh jaga hua tha na.

Freddy(in smile)- haan sir..abhi abhi maine dekha tha toh jage hua the…

Abhijeet(in fake confused tone)- phir itni jaldi kaise so gaya yeh?

Freddy shook his head without a word.

Abhijeet- acha theek hai phir main isske jagne ka intezaar karta hoon…

Daya(in angry tone)- freddy isse kaho isse yahan rukne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai…

Abhijeet(in smile)- freddy isse kaho meri marzi main joh karun..

Daya(teasing)- freddy isse kaho ki yeh keh toh aise raha hai jaise har baat mujhe batake karta hai…

Abhijeet(in smile only)- freddy isse kaho main isse koi bhi baat isske bhale ke liye hi chupata hun..

Daya now sat up immediately and said in anger…

Daya(in angry tone)- bhale ka sochne ki tumhe koi jarrorat nahi samjhe tum..

Abhijeet(calm tone)- aur who kyun?

Daya(confused now)- who kyun matlab? Nahi toh nahi..

Abhijeet(playing now)- aise kaise nahi toh nahi…

Daya(in anger)- abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet(innocently)- kya daya?

Daya just looked at abhijeet and then in his eyes. Yes, that transparency for him was still there, he can see that hurt behind the envelope of smile and happiness and naughtiness. Daya became quite after that, abhijeet looked at him and silently signaled freddy to move out. Freddy gave them some space as he knew that they needed some free time together now.

Abhijeet(in soft tone)- daya…

Daya(in anger)-mat bulao mujhe tum daya…

Abhijeet(smiling)- toh phir main tumhe kya bulaun daya?

Daya(in anger)- mujhe baat hi nahi karni hai tumse…

Abhijeet(sweetly)- itni si bhi nahi…

Daya looked at abhijeet's sweet expression and really fought hard to control his smile. He said trying to hide his smile- "nahi itni si bhi nahi.."

Abhijeet made a sad expression and then leaned back and tried to grab the glass of water but winced as the wound in his right hand creating clutter. Daya looked at his side and his eyes caught the sight of abhijeet's injured hand so said in anger tone but in concern.. "abh yeh kaise lagi haan? Jyada hi hero banne ka shauk hai na sahab ko toh.."

Abhijeet- abe ghar mein gir gaya tha toh haath mein keel chubh gayi…abh issme kya hero..

Daya looked at him angrily and turned his face to other side. Abhijeet looked at him and said in low tone…

Abhijeet(low tone)- daya…sorry…

Daya looked at abhijeet and said in anger.. "tum kyun sorry keh rahe ho, galti meri hi hai joh tumse har baar yeh umeed rakhke beth jata hun ki tum mujhse sabh share karoge...

Abhijeet(in smile)- haan galti toh hai..

Daya(in anger)- ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- daya tum bekaar mein gussa ho rahe ho yaar…kuch bhi nahi hua hai…

Daya(in anger)- haan gandi machli salunkhe sir ne mujhe kaha tha..

Abhijeet(in hurt)- daya…

Daya looked at abhijeet and just became quite. Abhijeet looked at him and sighed.

Abhijeet(in soft tone)- yaar nikal jata hai muh se, aur phir saare saboot bhi toh mere khilaaf the na..(daya kept quite) daya?

Daya(turned towards abhijeet and said in strong tone)- kya daya abhijee haan? Kya unhe nahi maloom tum kya ho, kya who nahi jaante ki tum aisa kabhi bhi nahin kar sakte, kya acp sir aur salunkhe sir iss cheez se wakif nahi ki tum mujhe maarne ki toh kabhi soch bhi nahi sakte, haan?

Abhijeet(trying to convince himself more than daya)- daya kabhi kabhi…

Daya(in teasing smile)- yeh kabhi kabhi ki baat hi nahi hai abhijeet. Kya har baar shak karna jaroori hota hai? Kya kabhi trust nahi kiya jaa sakta, tum batao mujhe kya tumne kanoon ke daire ke bahar jaake acp sir ko protect nahi kiya tha? (referring to face off) kya tumne unke upar bharosa nahi jataya tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone)- yaar mujhme aur acp sir mein fark hai, unpe yaar headquarters ka bhi toh pressure…

Daya(slightly laughing)- hahaha..kya hum par nahi tha?

Abhijeet(in anger now)- tum bekaar mein isse itna bada issue bana rahe ho daya, issiliye maine tumhe nahi bataya tha..yaar acp sahab apna farz nibhana jaante hain aur bakhubi nibhate bhi hain…

Daya(in same tone)- aur salunkhe sir?

Abhijeet remained silent.

Daya(in strong tone)- mere discharge papers sigh karwado…

Abhijeet- sir ne mana kiya hai…

Daya(straight tone)- mujhe nikalna hai…

Abhijeet(in smile)- toh sir se baat karo..

Daya(irritated)- mujhe nahi karni, Tum atul ji se keh do…

Abhijeet(straight tone- unhe maine mana kiya hai…

Daya(in anger)- tum..

Abhijeet(smiling)- haan main.

Daya(in anger)- huh…tum jaao sign karo, main tayaar hota hun…

Abhijeet(in anger)- ek kadam bhi rakha na toh tum dekh lena…

Daya(smiling while getting down the bed as abhijeet came to help him)- dekhlenge…

Abhijeet(in irritation)- main nahi daant khaunga…

Daya(naughtily while moving to washroom)- mat khana…

Abhijeet(murmuring in irritation)- ek taraf gussa aur ek taraf zid. Huh..iss baar toh isse hi daant padegi…(in tension) pata nahi yeh kaise react karega acp sir aur salunkhe sir ke saamne…

**A/N**

A tension free chap guys, haina?

yeh tufaan se pehle ki shaanti toh nahi? ;) ;) I need loads of reviews to reveal "toofan". :D

Guys basically my aim here is to show something different. I have always found abhijeet sir's personality a silent one whenever anything bad coming in his way. He always tries to keep it to himself which I somehow really admire. Daya sir being abhijeet sir's best friend will obviously lay a comforting hand but it is also true that he is very much angry with abhijeet sir and as well as with acp sir and salunkeh sir. He was not trying to prove their act bad or depress abhijeet sir more but he just showed his anger and irritation which I felt missing in most stories written on this topic.

I am sorry if anybody is hurt because of this. I will not show anything similar for the rest of the story.

Regarding **Healing **guys, I can try and give an update on Thursday or on monday but then the update for this story would be late. So I just want to know whether you want me update both alternatively or first complete this one and then Healing?

Next chapter would bring some shocks and surprises. And to know them you need to review.

So do read and review. Till then,

Tata and take care guys.

Kkkloveu.


End file.
